Collie's Just Like a Woman
by SusieBogle
Summary: Beth and Mick's daughter, Colleen Collie is all grown up she thinks but that doesn't stop her from getting into trouble.


COLLIE'S JUST LIKE A WOMAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Moonlight but Spike, Collie, and Elliott St. John plus other assorted "friends" of the family are my own creation. It started out as Spike's story but then Collie just took over. She's just so pushy these days.

Spoiler: This takes place in the future and envisions both Mick & Beth's children, Elliott and Colleen plus also Josef & Simone's son, Charles "Spike" Kostan.

WRITER'S NOTE: I TEND TO WRITE STORIES LIKE THE OLD TIME "SERIALS" ON TV WHERE YOU LEAVE THE EPISODE WITH A CLIFFHANGER OR A ZINGER. THEN I WAIT FOR THE READERS TO GIVE ME THEIR REACTIONS. OFTEN THEY GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHERE THE STORY SHOULD GO, AND IT JUST MAKES IT MORE FUN TO WRITE. THANKS AGAIN RUSTY AND PATTY OH, AND LINCFAN, TOO.

Chapter One

18 year old Charles Kostan is looking in the mirror, checking out the new haircut that Sergei, his barber, had just created.

"Admiring yourself, again, Spike? Looks good. That guy sure knows how to hide those hair horns." The real time picture and voice of Elliott St. John goes from the iphone to the bedroom's large screen monitor which shows a handsome dark-haired young man with a high forehead and hazel eyes grinning back at Charles.

Laughing, "Hey, Ell. Yeah, I was just thinking that, too! I was about to head out to the Foundation. Care to go out for some liquid refreshment afterwards?"

"You know I'd love to but your idea of liquid refreshment and mine are wildly different. Besides, I'm not even in L.A. Mom and Dad decided to join your folks at that Global Symposium in Aspen and I figured I'd kick around our cabin there for a while. You know how I love the outdoors."

"I don't know how you can stand to be around all those wild beasts – I mean Aspenites -- so why the call? You checking up on me for Dad?"

"Nah, but I am worried about Collie. She's supposed to be back from Paris today but she's not checked in back home yet. Do you think you could swing by and see if she's there?"

"So how is Ms. Queen of the Night, anyway? Have you seen her since last semester at that exclusive Lycee Ecole?"

"Down, boy! She's been seen -- Mom says the paparazzi are calling her the "Paris Hilton" of our generation 2K. She was some heiress 25 years ago, named after where she was conceived."

"Yeah, I've heard of her but she was way too skinny. I like 'em with some curves."

"With maybe Red hair, blue eyes, smashing figure, fangs? I may know someone."

Turning away from the screen, "She doesn't have time for me these days… besides, you know Collie can take care of herself."

"Come on, brother! Just check it out and get back to me. I know you're dying to see her. What's the harm? Later"

Chapter Two

Colleen Elizabeth St. John swayed to the old jazz lp. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress that she had found packed away in the basement of Aunt Coraline's vacant Chateau. The record and the dress came from a cedar chest marked "Morgan Vincent – loft".

She'd tried on the dress which was a little snug on top, giggling. Thanks, Mom! I didn't think it was ever going to happen and being a tomboy most of my life, being flat chested worked fine. But then one day, there they were. Could have blown me over with a feather and they're amazing. Creamy with dark pink tips and just the right size.

I'm so loving this music – "Ain't it …just like a woman". Those years after the war must have been something else. All this great music and the fashions, to die for. Er, maybe not that, but look at all these amazing hats and gloves and shoes.

Dad says he used to play guitar and had a band back in the 50's. I've seen a picture but he looks kind of dorky, hair all slicked back and with this incredibly loud Hawaiian shirt. Amazing to think how old he is now. Born in 1922, ye gods, he's 103. He and Mom hide their youngness. Imagine having to add grey hair and wrinkles in L.A. And the Kostans, too. But they do it so we can still live here and not be hassled by those incredibly persistent papparazi. In France, they have laws against them! Still they manage to get my photo every time I go out.

At least I make sure Dad's old vamp friends – the photogs, Sean and William -- are able to cash in. They're so sweet and protective, but that Sean reeks of cigar! C'est droll, n'est pas?

My French is getting better, too. Plus I can speak German and Latin. Guess I have Spike's mom to thank for that – she was a top notch lawyer and taught all of us the basics and language of the law. That's how they met. She was one of his lawyers, but knowing Uncle Josef, with her being so beautiful, I'm sure he was putting the moves on her pretty fast.

When Spike's dad makes up his mind to have something not much stands in his way. Speaking of Spike, holy crap! Can that tall drink of water knocking at my door possibly be my childhood buddy?

Chapter Three

"Collie, I, uh …gulp, what are you wearing?"

"Spike, is that you? God have mercy, how tall are you?"

"Uh, 6'2."

"And I like your hair cut that way. You look like Uncle Josef. Tres debonair. What are you doing here? Elliott and the folks are gone to Colorado."

"Ell called saying he hadn't heard from you and you were supposed to be getting in from France today. I came over to make sure everything was, uh, okay. Where did you get that dress?"

Looking over her shoulder and giving him a glance, "you like it?"

A strangling sound came out, "yes".

Laughing, Collie says "what's the matter with you, get something caught in your throat? You're last feed, maybe? You've got to be more careful, sometimes you can…"

"There's nothing caught in my throat, Collie, but there is something I wish were caught." He moves close, where he sees her eyes widen and those luscious lips part.

"Charles. Colleen!" Beth St. John stands at the doorway, with her hands on her hips. "What are you wearing?

Mick, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Chapter Four

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing home?"

"Elliott said he couldn't reach you. Then, Tom the driver, said he hadn't picked you up. That you were arriving from a private airport. We were worried."

"I was being hounded by the papparazi at Le Bourget so they ducked me into this really cool VIP section, one I never even knew existed. I met this woman who offered me a ride on her private jet."

Mick St. John has just had one of the biggest shocks of his life. As he hears a faraway calypso instrumental, he remembers Coraline's red dress, the one she wore the first time he ever saw her and what started the whole passionate, destructive whirlwind. And now it's on his daughter. After 22 years of marriage to Beth, he had been hoping never to have to discuss Coraline ever again. How much should he say now?

"Take it off."

"Mom, what did I do? Dad, what did you say? Don't you like it? It's so beautiful and fits me so well."

Beth Turner is watching Mick closely. "Where did you get that dress, Collie?"

"It's just from some old basement. I just thought it was a great 50's dress. And there are all sorts of other things with it, Mom. Hats, gloves, the shoes! Everything is really expensive and handmade. And the music. There are all these really old long playing records. Luckily I was able to find an old phonograph player with, imagine this, Spike, a needle that would scratch out the music! Mom, what did I do wrong?"

"Spike, why don't you head on home with our thanks for checking on Collie."

"Ah, if you don't mind, Mrs. St. John, I need to talk to Collie alone before I go?"

"Yes, alright, wait for her in the den. Collie, go change and turn off that music! We'll discuss everything, later."

"Beth, I need to tell you …"

Chapter Five

"Oh, Spike, why's my dad acting so weird? What's with all the mystery?"

"Collie, I don't know what set your dad off. But you really need to take that dress off, it's just too, ah, too old for you."

"Spike, not you, too, I thought you liked me in this? Why my new friend, Cynthia, loved it when I showed it to her. And I thought you were just about to say something when we were interrupted…"

"No, I was about to do this …

Who's Cynthia?"

"Hmm, I, what? God, Spike, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Cynthia?"

"Um, she was the lady from the airport who gave me the ride. I had this old cedar chest with me and she was kind enough to help me look through it. She seemed a little shocked, too, come to think of it. But she encouraged me to try things on and we took some great snaps. She even helped me find the old phonograph. Had it delivered here just a few minutes before you got here. Why?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out why Uncle Mick's so upset. I just got an email on my iphone. Your pictures are there wearing the dress, plus your Aunt Coraline's there, too. She's the owner of the dress. And, Collie, brace yourself, there's pictures of you in Paris, feeding. You're about to be outed and I'm about to be blackmailed."

Chapter Six

"Mick, it's Sean from Paris. Sorry to bother you with the time zone difference and all …"

"No. That's all right, I was just talking with Beth. What's up?"

"William got worked over pretty good last night by some pretty scary old world vamps. They were after his digital camera. And, Mick, I guess they got some pictures of Collie."

"What kind of pictures?"

"Uh, one's that weren't meant for the general public. We always stay close to her, make sure she's safe? Well, you know how she is – so friendly and gorgeous – so we've come to sort of hang out with her, snapping while we were messing around in fountains, and uh, all."

"And?"

"We were feeding."

"And let me guess, William's digicard was the only thing taken?"

"All of five of them."

"What did these guys look like?"

"Thugs. One short, stocky, broad face, dark slicked back hair. The other one sorta held himself aloof like but he was tall, dark. Definitely the one in charge."

"Christ, it's Lance."

"You know these guys, Mick? Maybe it's not so bad after all then, huh? I was sorta thinking that it was going to be a problem, but if you know the guy…?"

"No, it's a problem but one that I'll take care of. Thanks for the info and start using a hidden flashdrive from now on. William's ok? Great. I'm sure I don't have to warn you about other nighttime activities, right? And, Sean, these are some seriously bad guys --maybe it's time to move on again? "

"Uncle Mick, we've got a bit of a problem."

"If it's one to do with Collie, take your place in line. Young lady, get out here now."

Chapter Seven

Collie St. John came into the living room, flushing when she saw three pairs of eyes (one of which going totally silvery) focused on her.

"Mom, I …"

"Time for explanations, Colleen. From the top, starting with where you got the dress?"

"Well, you know how "Uncle" Lance told me I could use any of his homes for weekends as long as I let him know which one?"

Mick says, "Beth, you agreed to that?"

"I didn't think there would be any harm. He was a total gentleman when we brought her over to check out the school last year. I told her to always bring along "friends" and to let me know where she was. Which home, Collie?"

"I guess it was (mumbling) vacant chateau near the Rhone."

Mick explodes, "Coraline's! Why would you even go near that place? What were you thinking?"

"It's so beautiful and she's never there anymore. No one has even seen her for ages."

"That's right, you did tell me where you were going – was that two weeks ago – but you didn't mention who it belonged to."

"Because technically, it belongs to the "family." Anyway, I was wondering around and stumbled on this great stuff just packed away in a cedar chest."

"Any name on it?"

"It said "Morgan Vincent – Loft" on it. Does that name mean anything to anyone?"

"Now it makes sense! Colleen, that was Coraline's alias when your father and I knew her back in 2008. When she was human again and was posing as a photographer to get closer to Dad. Okay, so you found these and did you ask anyone if you could take them?"

"There wasn't anyone there except the staff so I didn't think there would be a problem… so anyway, I was on my way to the airport yesterday and suddenly the paps were all around the car, and then there was this policia waving the driver to this other building and before I knew it, I was inside. They have this really cool VIP area with blood on tap."

Spikes interjects "And that in itself didn't clue you in that VIP meant Vampires In Planes? That where you just happened to meet this Cynthia?"

Mick chokes, "Cynthia, Cynthia Davis? Leggy blonde, beautiful, extremely lethal. She's been Coraline's best friend since they were both Courtesans before they're turning. So what gives, Spike? How do you know about her?"

"She appears to be the blackmailer."

Chapter Eight

Mick explodes again. "What blackmail?"

"I received half hour ago an email sent directly to my iphone so someone knows I'm a friend of the family, that I'm rich; therefore would be concerned and financially able to do something about it. Here, you can see the pics for yourself, I'll put them up on the big screen."

"Coraline, wearing the dress. That must have been painted in 1951 from one of her summer parties."

"And you, Collie, were you posing for them during your late night snack? Were you up on the Eiffel?"

"Mom, I know it looks that way, but it was just horsing around, you know? And it was totally late at night when no one else was there."

"How could you be so foolish? And what were Sean and William thinking of exposing you this way?"

"Well, they are just goofballs at heart and we always have so much fun. Except when Sean lights up. I hate cigar smell and it interferes with the other senses."

Spike bites out, "Collie, focus! What did this Cynthia say to you?"

"But Spike, she was very sweet. Asked me about my family and, hey, how was I to know she was a rotter!"

"So, what does she want?"

Beth clenches her teeth. "Isn't it obvious? It's not money she wants. It's revenge!"

Chapter Nine

"Logan, need you to stop everything and find out where Cynthia Xavier Davis is staying. Yeah, I know, but that was a long time ago. She's probably changed hotels to one more vamp friendly. I doubt she has bought a home but you never know. She was on a private jet that arrived into Burbank yesterday, so maybe you can find that jet or the limo service she used?

Also, find out if the wire services have picked up anything unusual, yeah, you know what I mean, from Europe, Paris especially.

And, Logan, it might be time for us all to think about leaving L.A. Do you have an evac plan in place? Good man. I'll explain it all later."

"Mrs. St. John, what did you mean, "revenge"?"

"Come on, Spike, you remember when Mom told Coraline she never wanted to see her again? Oh, yeah, that's right, you weren't actually in the room then but you heard about it, right? Anyway, Mom stood up to her and could have had her beheaded, instead she opted for permanent banishment. Auntie's never to come to L.A. nor hassle us ever again."

So you think this Cynthia is exacting revenge against you, Mrs. St. John? But how did she know so much about us, and why would she out you, Collie? Wouldn't that place her and all vamps in jeopardy, too? It doesn't make sense. And, Collie, why involve me? How does she even know about our connection?"

"Spike, you're right! Well, I may have told her a few things about you.

"Still how does she seem to know our every move?"

"Uh, Mom, I think I may know how … (taking piece of paper, she writes "Old phonograph was delivered just before Spike and you got here)."

"Logan found ..."

"Shh!"

Chapter Ten

"Get out! Get out now! It was a ruse just to get us all here. Logan tracked Cynthia to our house. She was just dropped off minutes ago."

"Spike, what's wrong … oh, I smell it, too! Smoke and, PHEW, old decaying vamp. Where's Mom?"

"Mick, so nice to see you again.

"Lance."

How's our little family? Why, Mick, you don't think I had anything to do with this? Not my style. Surely this is more of a female problem?"

"So, why were you roughing up the photogs in Paris, taking their cards? And how did Cynthia get those pictures?"

'An unfortunate miscommunication, I'm afraid. She said she wanted me to, uh, confiscate them, for Collie's protection. Several of the pictures inadvertently were sent to her. I regret the transgression and as you can see, am here to control any damage done."

You're too late, Lance, Cynthia's burning us down!"

"Dad,.. uh, hello, Uncle Lance. Mom's still in the house but we can't go back in. The flames are too high."

"You must be Beth. I've heard so much about you."

"Cynthia."

"It's getting pretty smoky in here. You won't last much longer."

"Just long enough to make sure Coraline's things are destroyed."

"Your daughter should never have taken them. Now you all have to be punished."

"She's a child, Cynthia. You don't remember being human, do you? What it's like to be young, and sometimes care less? Coughing, "Aren't you tired of being Coraline's servant, cleaning up her messes?"

"I warned her about getting involved with Mick. She had to have him. Then she wanted a child. For him. Always for him. She was so obsessed she had to become human again. And she never even thanked me, not once."

Gasping, "you love her."

"Always. Ever since we were branded together and I was her first turning. We are forever bound by our sire's blood."

"And now you will die for her." With a smooth slicing movement, Mick severs Cynthia' s beautiful head, eye's opened in surprise, and it topples from her body.

"Beth. Beth, breathe! Come on, my Beth."

Chapter Eleven

"How's your mom doing?"

"Dad said there might be some scarring of her lungs but they say she's starting to heal. He's staying with her at the safehouse infirmary. Won't let her out of his sight. He even bought a new freezer and had it installed next to her. He's such a romantic!"

"I guess we'll have to figure out where we're going to live. Elliott's decided on Colorado. I think he might have met someone – an outdoorsy type. Name of Sarah. She sounds nice. You know, normal human but nice. Did you know he's been studying this global warming stuff and thinks he's found some pretty cool solutions? The Aspen Institute asked him to stay on as their international liaison. He'll be working with leaders of other countries. That's so cool. But I'll miss him.

Your parents sure were nice to let me stay here, Spike. You have the best views of Los Angeles! And, God, what an amazing night. A Full moon. We should go out and celebrate."

I'd rather stay in." Spike starts nuzzling her neck. "Haven't you had enough excitement to last even you for a while? Maybe even want to keep a low profile?

"I guess I could do that. Hmm, so you were going to tell me where you learned how to kiss?"

"No, I wasn't and I won't. But let's try this … and this … and"

"Oh, Spike!"


End file.
